Wireless communication devices have become smaller and more powerful in order to meet consumer needs and to improve portability and convenience. Consumers have become dependent upon wireless communication devices and have come to expect reliable service, expanded areas of coverage and increased functionality. A wireless communication system may provide communication for a number of wireless communication devices, each of which may be serviced by a base station. A base station may be a device that communicates with wireless communication devices.
As wireless communication devices have advanced, improvements in communication capacity, speed, flexibility and/or efficiency have been sought. However, improving communication capacity, speed, flexibility and/or efficiency may present certain problems.
For example, wireless communication devices may communicate with one or more devices on a multi-radio-access-technology (RAT) network. In some cases, the multi-RAT network may perform traffic offloading where one or more wireless communication devices are offloaded from one network to another network. As illustrated by this discussion, systems and methods that improve traffic offloading in multi-RAT networks may be beneficial.